OneShot Starship
by MadHope
Summary: Just because I had to :  It's after everything happened on Bug planet, except that Junior is ok and is a prisoner on the Space Ranger's ship. Everyone's pretty much chilling out now-except for Taz. She's still angry, and wants revenge.Rated T because :
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know why, but I had to do this :) Since I first watched Starship I was like, Hey! Taz/Junior would be kind of cute! But of course, I also love Tup/Spaz :) And I was surprised no one wrote one for these two... But I decided to, so it's ok ^^ anyhoosers... hope you like it! ^^ Review and stuffs, and,**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was after everything that had happened- Up and the others were finally on their way home back to earth, with Junior as their prisoner. Almost everyone was lounging in the main room, even MegaGirl, except for one; Taz was still steamed like a plate of fresh tortillas, and she was going to get her revenge.<p>

She stamped down the narrow steel stairs to towards the prison, her zapper firmly on her hip. The room was small and only had one cell, which was currently occupied by one Junior. He looked up and stood as Taz entered and glared at him.

"Uh, hey," he greeted, throwing out a charming smile, "You here to get me out?" Taz scoffed.

"Idiota! The only thing jou will be getting is the end of my zapper!" Junior's smile transformed to a smirk, his nice guy act gone.

"What, you tired to being Up's lapdog so you come to take it out on me?" Taz's eyes widened and she stepped forward, placing a hand on her zapper.

"What did you just say?" she asked lowly. Junior's smirk grew.

"Yeah, I see what's going on between you two," he told her, "The way you look at him, but he's too much of a wussy to do anything about it." Junior started laughing, and Taz hissed, moving quickly to the door. Junior stopped a second and watched her.

"Hey, what're you-" Taz unlocked the gate and threw it open before stepping inside. Junior took a step back. Even though he was bigger than her, she was still blocking the exit and eying him dangerously, a hand on her zapper, so he knew he wouldn't be able to take her.

"Jou think you can talk about Commander Up like that?" Junior scoffed.

"You mean Commander Cut-Up? Yeah, I'd like to see you do something about it-" Suddenly the edge of Taz's zapper was pressed into his neck and he let out a girlish squeal.

"Do jou want me to blow your tiny head off your scrawny, lame body?" Junior put his hands up.

"Hey, hey, no need to- wait a minute, I'm not scrawny!" Taz took another step forward.

"Oh yeah?" she challenged. Junior placed his hands on his hips in the manliest way possible and puffed his chest out a bit.

"Yeah! Sorry I'm not as beefed up as your lover boy Commander, but at least I've got a-" Just then the zapper smashed into the side of Junior's face and he cried out, shielding himself.

"Jou listen to me now chicken boy!" Taz shouted, grabbing the front of Junior's uniform so that they were inches away and he was forced to look her in the eye, "Jou do not say nothing about the Commander, jou got it? Or I will kill you." Junior rubbed his jaw a bit before his eyes lit up and he smirked.

"Oh, I see what this is about," he started, and continued mockingly, "You're all disappointed because Commander Up doesn't see you that way, is that it? Or maybe because even if he did, he wouldn't be able to give you what you want." Taz snarled at him and shoved him against the wall, her grip still tight on the front of his shirt.

"I told you, I will kill you, you scrawny little-"

"I'm not scrawny, I'm-I'm fun sized!"

"Yeah? Well I'll have fun shooting your face off, and mashing your brains to make my famous salsa… With a hint of paprika," Taz replied, kissing her fingers and letting them go as a French chef might. Junior paused before shrugging.

"Or you could just make out with me." Taz looked at him incredulously, her jaw dropped a bit.

"What the-" Junior smirked and stepped forward, causing her to take a step back.

"C'mon, you know you want to." He raised his eyes suggestively. Taz had to admit, since she'd first met him, she'd thought he was attractive, even when he was doing his stupid innocent act (which she only found out was an act when he turned evil… of course). Junior took advantage of her confusion and took another step closer, brushing her zapper out of the way.

"So, how about me and you get to it?" he asked. Taz snapped back to reality and reached for her zapper again.

"Oh no you don't, idiota, I will-" She was cut off by Junior pressing his lips to hers. Her eyes widened beyond belief as he moved forward, placing one hand over hers, which held the zapper, and the other on the side of her face. His lips were surprisingly soft, and Taz's eyes dropped a bit as he moved them over hers, and they closed completely as she tilted her head to deepen the kiss. The young Hispanic's arms drifted around his neck, her fingers playing with his soft brown hair. Junior's arms slipped around her waist and pulled her closer, her zapper bumping, forgotten, against his hip. The kiss was soft but slightly urgent- desperate, almost. Taz felt his hands start to roam slightly, and though she didn't really mind the feel, she still had boundaries, and slapped his hand away when it drifted too far up.

Suddenly she felt his hands slip into her back pockets of her pants and her breath hitched against his mouth, but then her eyes shot open and she snatched his wrist out of the air. They breathed heavily, and Taz glared at him, yanking the cell keys out of his hand with her free one before letting go of his wrist.

"Nice try, idiota," she snapped, shoving the keys back into her pocket. Then she pointed a finger in his face, her eyes narrowing.

"Jou tell no one of this, jou got it? And maybe I won't kill you." Junior smirked a bit and waved his hands.

"Not a word." Taz nodded sharply and sent him one last glare before exiting the cell, locking it before disappearing back upstairs without a glance back. Junior sighed and walked up to the cell bars, leaning his forearms against the bars. His plan to get the keys didn't work, and now he was stuck there with those idiots upstairs until they got back to his pissed dad. Junior's mind drifted back to her soft lips, her occasional nibbles, and her fingers tugging at his hair and smiled. His plan may not have worked… But it was totally worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo... I tried to keep it as in-character as possible and not get distracted when picturing Brian Holden in it *_* lol :) soooo anyways, hope you guys liked it! Suggestions and reviews are very welcome :) See yaa, fellow Starkid-lovers ^^!<strong>


	2. Author's NoteStarship

Hey guys! So… I've been kind of wanting to continue this one-shot into a small, actual story, but I can't at the moment. Maybe later on, when I'm not so mixed up with other things. But… I really like this couple.

So, I will give imaginary Brolden plush dolls to anyone that will write a story with these two! Even a one-shot, because I always look, and there are none, and I get sad

So if there's anyone out there who's supermegafoxyawesomehot and willing to write one for lil' ole me, and anyone else who enjoyed mine, I will love you forever

Sincerely,

MadHope


End file.
